The House of Hades DISCONTINUED
by constellati0ns
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have their own troubles to face in Tartarus but what about the others? Nico is still weak after the giant incident. He may have promised Percy but is he actually capable of leading the quest? Hazel finds herself caught between poor Frank and Leo.Jason and Piper's blood is Gaea's second choice and Leo? That kid has a whole lot of trouble coming his way..as usual.
1. Percy

The House Of Hades (Fanfiction)

Percy

Well, you could say that Percy lost hope just as soon as he let go of his tiny ledge. Within seconds, the last sunlight that he would probably ever see had disappeared. They fell. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years? Time didn't seem to matter. It was like on Calypso's Island and inside the Labyrinth. Time was all weird there.

Percy's arms were wrapped around Annabeth's waist as they dropped through the almost endless hole. She was quietly sobbing into the shoulder of his bloody, cob-web covered, tattered Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, but he didn't mind one bit. Percy didn't really know how to comfort his emotionally shattered girlfriend since he couldn't even comfort himself.

" We'll make it out, Wise Girl." He managed to say.

Annabeth stopped crying and looked up into Percy's sea green eyes.

" H-How are you so sure? Percy, it's _**Tartarus**_. Nico, the son of the Underworld went paranoid by being there! He's scarred! How do you think that us,—"

"Annabeth, we're a team. With your knowledge and combat... I mean, you lured Arachne into her own trap! You saved the Athena Parthenos. For centuries, your own siblings couldn't even find it! Then, we have me... with my awesome sword-fighting skills and charming good looks, we can do this. We'll make it out of Tartarus, escape Gaea and meet the others at the Doors of Death!" Percy was hesitant about what he just said but he had 55% of hope that it would happen.

The daughter of Athena giggled and sucked up her tears.

" I guess you're right... about most of it." Percy's eyes morphed into those of a baby seal's. "I'm just kidding. Who knows? Maybe your **super** charming good looks will help us."

He beamed until Annabeth's voice turned sad again.

"Seaweed Brain, promise me... that we'll make it out. That we'll save the world, just like the old times. Promise..."

"I Promise." As soon has he said it, Percy knew that he was probably the worst boyfriend on the entire planet. They were both in terrible shape, especially Annabeth with her flaming broken ankle which was no longer in it's bubble wrap cast. How could it be possible for just the two of them to fight off all the monsters and what the Hades was waiting down below them. Annabeth stiffled a smile and kissed him despite the odd position that they were in.

"Um, Owl Head... I don't know if it's even possible but try to get some sleep...? "

As if reading his mind, Annabeth laughed. " It's okay, Perce. I'll try. Just remember to wake me up." And with that, she closed her tired gray eyes and rested her head on the same shoulder that she had been crying on. Before he knew it, she was sound asleep.

Percy didn't quite know how it was possible to sleep while they were falling into a pitch black abyss. Everything was black except for the tiny bit of light that his sword, Riptide, gave. There was also a creepy chilling breeze as they fell. It reminded him of Kronos. Percy then wondered about his friends. He had told Nico to guide them to the Doors of Death but could he really? Nico was so frail and weak, he had just barely escaped death if it weren't for the seven. Then, there was Leo. He had to control the ship and work on the spheres... there was so much pressure on the poor kid. His buddies Frank and Hazel must have felt terrible. Jason was probably cursing himself in Roman for not being his famous role as Piper's blonde Superman and saving his friends. Poor Piper, had to deal with the torturous visions that her blade, Katropis gave her.

He sighed in shame and stared at the cracked concrete down under them.

_Cracked concrete._

_**Cracked concrete!**_

It was at the last minute that Percy realized that they were about to hit ground. Without thinking, Percy flipped Annabeth to his front side so he would take the impact, not Annabeth.

Then,

everything went black.

_**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER. LEAVE COMMENTS AND OPINIONS? JASON IS NEXT.**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**Emma.**_


	2. Jason

The House of Hades (fan-fiction)

Jason

Jason felt completly useless. He had just watched his two friends get dragged into hell.

Literally.

Tartarus was a place meant for monsters and evil, not half-bloods. He could have saved them, except there would've been a downside to that. The Athena Parthenos and his friends.

Jason sighed in despair and walked over to his best-friend Leo's room. From the outside, Jason could hear Mozart's Requiem... which was odd since it wasn't very 'Leo' style. Leo never listened to classical. Only his strange Spanish music and Pandora. Something must have been up with the kid but just as Jason was about to knock, Leo spoke up.

"Oh gods... Jason. Help..."

His voice was slightly groggy but full of stress. Leo's door swung open for Jason to see the exhausted curly haired boy that sat at his desk, scrolls surrounding him. His eyes were half closed as he kept dozing off.

"Leo, man. You've got to get some sleep. Work on those scrolls later, Coach Hedge can take over the ship. It's a long way there so rest up."

" But I can't sleep! I can't, I can't! You guys need new weapons and..." Leo trailed off and his eyes fluttered shut. Seconds later, he snapped awake.

"Uh..where was I? Oh yeah! You guys need weapons and these need to be finished as soon as possible! Who knows when the next Shrimpzilla will attack? I need to get these finished. Jason, help me?"

Thankfully, Piper, Jason's girlfriend walked into the room wondering about the noise. She went to Jason's side.

"Ugh, what's with all the whining? We're all trying to get some sort of rest."

Piper was using charmspeak, it was familiar to Jason as sweet honey seemed to be flowing out with her words, taking a toll on him. Her eyes glared at the two boys, changing colors while at it.

"Pipes, Leo won't rest. The kid is already falling asleep! Look."

She turned her head to Leo whose eyes were starting to droop. She sighed and went for it.

"Leo, just go to sleep. The weapons can be held off. We don't want our Admiral to get sick, do we?"

Leo nodded and with a slight smile, he collapsed off the chair and onto the floor. Jason planted a kiss on his Piper's lips before they left the room. As they walked out, Piper's expression turned dark.

"Things are never going to go our way, are they, Sparky?"

"That's a part of being a half-blood, isn't it? Trouble is pretty much our lives..like Percy and Annabeth... So, what did you see?"

Piper took a deep breath but before she could even get a single word out, somebody shouted.

"Hedge and Frank are gone!"

_**Iffy chapter. Sorry to all of you who wanted for me to make a Annabeth chapter! But we can't have another Percy/Annabeth chapter right after another right? SUSPENSE. Anyways, I updated so soon because I pretty much have no work today and I already worked on this chapter last night on my Ipod. Annabeth chapter is next. Thanks for all the support! :D**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**Emma.**_


	3. Annabeth

The House of Hades (Fan-fiction)

Annabeth

If it weren't for Percy cursing in Greek at the top of his lungs, Annabeth Chase wouldn't have woken up.

They were plummeting towards the ground, in reversed positions. Annabeth mentally apologized for probably breaking Percy's eardrums but there was no time. She closed her eyes and braced herself for what was about to happen. The blonde haired girl sent one last prayer to the gods before they hit.

But, they didn't

Instead of crashing down onto the ground, the two demigods were suspended in the air. Just about 5-ft from the cracked concrete. Percy and Annabeth exchanged confused glances but didn't speak. They weren't floating... it was more like falling onto a invisible trampoline. Minus the bouncing.

Some sort of magic force was holding them up.

Evil? Good?

They didn't know.

Suddenly, Annabeth felt drowsy and a familiar voice projected itself into her head. She wasn't sure if Percy had heard it too.

"Ah, young half-bloods. I see that you've come to awaken me. To spill your blood for my awakening. You, son of the sea god, are just another precious pawn in my plan. As for you, daughter of Athena, ah... well Arachne wants her revenge. As do all those other monsters that you've fought with the boy over the years. Therefore, I will spare you. For now. My minions can't get their revenge if you're already dead can they?"

The voice laughed as it faded. It left a evil chill behind. As expected.

"Gaea."

Just as Annabeth spoke her name, the invisible trampoline burst and she and Percy face-planted on the ground.

"Ghnhnnnn.."

It was Percy, groaning in pain. He lifted his head up. His nose was bleeding probably broken but other than a few scrapes, he was fine. Annabeth on the otherhand... her flaming ankle was the equivalent to Leo's fire. The pain was unbearable but Annabeth willed herself to stay put. Percy was the first to speak up after wiping the blood and attempting to shift his nose back into place. That troublemaker.

"Well? Bring it on, uglies."

Annabeth couldn't help breaking into a smile. She was alive and with the love of her life, Seaweed-Brain. Sadly, Percy spoke too soon. Moments after, a horrifying long figure appeared in the shadows.

A head of a woman, vipers replaced the hair.

"A-Auntie Em?!" Percy stammered nasally and nervously.

The daughter of Athena rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and looked closer.

A human upper-half of the body... and a dragon with reptilian scaly skin for the lower half. Black and white stripes trailed down it's back. The creature had wings, a barbed tail, enormous claws, viper legs and the most disturbing of it all,

A gruesome, monstrous belt of which mutated animal heads hung from. Constantly changing shape.

"Holy Hephaestus." Percy and Annabeth said in unision.

They stared in horror at the beast that they had once fought 3 years in the past. They had met her in the Labyrinth... Alcatraz, guarding a Hekatonkheire.

Kampe.

" No fair! We already killed you!"

Annabeth shot Percy a glare and picked up her dagger that just happened to be lying on the concrete. Percy got out his sword, Riptide which had returned back to pen form while on the invisible trampoline.

Kampe was deadly. She didn't have any of her scrimitars since they were in the Camp Half-Blood attic but she was still deadly. Even bare.

She grinned wickedly and lunged at them. Percy held Annabeth on his back and dashed away from the dragon lady. Rocks were crumbling from the ceiling as the monster chased them through tunnels and tunnels. Kampe stuck her face out at Annabeth who slashed her with the celestial bronze dagger. Kampe staggered backwards and roared in rage before starting the chase all over again. Willing to fight, Annabeth hopped off of Percy's back and slashed at the lower dragon part of the body. Golden ichor oozed out of the wound before closing.

"You know what, Kampe?!" Percy shouted, concealing fear.

Kampe moved closer.

"You look even uglier than Medusa!"

Kampe screamed with rage and swung herself at Percy. She didn't know that she had an awaiting celestial bronze sword waiting for her.

_Skshhhhhhhhh!_

Kampe disintegrated, but it wasn't long until she reformed. Annabeth and Percy used that time to escape and find a hideout. They ran... well Percy ran with Annabeth on his back and they hid behind a rock with remnants of celestial bronze bars.

" Oh my gods, that was terrifying."

" Think about the others we'll have to get through. Kampe was only the beginning."

"But we'll make it out and save the world. Right, Seaweed-Brain?"

"Absolutely, Wise-girl."

And with that, the two huddled into the corner and rested.

**Oh Gods, this was SOOOOOOO long! But you guys requested it so much so I made it special. No cliffies? Happy? -_- No update yesterday, busy as hell. Last minute video filming and editing for a project. No fun. Reviews? Fave? Thanks for all the support! Next is Nico! (YEAAAAH NICOOOOO!)**

**update: srsly gaiz. no reviews for this chapter? after i worked so hard on it for you percabeth shippers. mhm. i see how it is. :/**

**update 2: kay. i aint updating no chiz till i get some reviews or something. :/**


	4. Nico

The House of Hades (Fan-Fiction)

Nico

Nico paced the deck nervously. Just when he pretty much had all of his energy back, Frank and the war-crazed Satyr just had to disappear.

"Frank and Hedge are gone!" He screamed at the top of his lungs in the middle of the deck. He hopped around nervously.

Hazel, Nico's Roman half-sister, sprinted out of her cabin. Her curls were bouncing around frantically. It suited her expression. Hazel's golden eyes were full of fear and tears that threatened to spill out. She grabbed Nico by his shoulders and shook him like a doll while screaming at him.

"Nico! You're kidding right? What? Yeah, you're totally hyper, it must be because of all these tragic events! Haha! You probably were just... I don't know! Doing something! Oh gods, oh gods..."

She was fanning her face, her eyes were wild.

Before Nico could scream back at his half-sister's face, anothe voice butted into their screaming competition.

"Hazel, they're gone. Piper and I searched the whole ship while you two were..er... screaming? Coach left his bat behind too..."

Nico and Hazel looked behind them to find the blonde superman, Jason and charmspeaking Piper. Hazel exchanged stares with Piper and Jason. Her golden eyes shattered.

To cut the awkward and miserable silence, Jason spoke up.

"Uh, Nico? Are you like high on Leo's coffee or something..?"

Piper punched her boyfriend's arm but Nico answered since he was feeling all jittery and awake.

"Um. No.. Well, maybe? I was..er.. sleepy? There was a cup that was on the kitchen table so I just took it."

Jason stared in shock at his Greek cousin and started to scold him.

"Dude! Leo puts like 10 spoonfuls of sugar and a whole lot of French Vanilla creamer in there! No wonder.. I hope you know that he's going to kill you."

Nico noticed that his hands were shaking, which was unusual, luckilly Piper broke up the nonsense with her charmspeak. Gods, Nico wished that he had the power.

"Speaking of Leo.. Where is he?" Hazel asked worriedly.

"He's passed out cold from exhaustion, Hazel. Guys, we have more important problems to worry about than stupid coffee and crea—"

"Hush, Miss Aphrodite! That cup of coffee was amazinggg!" Nico complained whiningly.

Piper shot him a glare that almost as bad as his other cousin, Thalia's. Nico gulped and she finished her sentence.

"As I was saying, Frank and Coach are missing and we need to find them! Gods, how many things do we have on our backs? Percy and Annabeth, Gaea, The Doors of Death, Giants and now Frank and that satyr!"

At the mention of the Satyr and Frank, Piper softened her toned and gave a tone of sympathy for a Hazel who was still frantic but had since calmed down.

"Okay, Nico. Why don't you calm down and start from the beginning? What happened?"

Nico sucked in and told the whole story. He even forgot that he was speaking half-way through the story.

"Alright. I woke up from a dream where Gaea was telling me that two people would go missing but I thought that she was just messing with me as usual. I left Percy's cabin and went to the kitchen and you know, had Leo's coffee. Suddenly, I heard Hedge shouting about how he was going to pound the kidnapper to bits with his bat.. then I heard some sort of bear roar which i'm guessing was Frank. Then, the kidnapper laughed and said in a really deep sort of voice.."

By then, Nico had already started mumbling.

"Holy Hera, what did he say?" Jason asked fearfully.

"I think he's using them as bait for Annabeth and Percy. They're going to Tartarus."

**I only updated for those 2 awesome people who reviewed and gave me feedback. Sorry this chapter is so short and is mostly dialogue... and the ending was prettz crap. 2+ Reviews and i'm updating. Next is FLAMING LEO FAQUUING VALDEZ. ;D**

**also check out my other PJATO/HOO story, The Daughter of Bellona. It's the story in her point of view. How she escapes the island, finds C.J meets Jason falls in love and all that minotaur poop. kaythxbaaaai.**


	5. Leo

The House of Hades (Fan-fiction)

Leo

As soon as he fell of his chair and onto the floor, Leo dreamt of Frank..

Correction, of what Frank was doing. He and Leo weren't exactly close but the dream must've been important so he followed along.

The setting faded into place, it was a dark, gloomy and dry and small cell. The space was so confined; he wondered how anybody could live in that. Then, the view shifted to a grumpy Satyr and a dazed looking bear. Coach Hedge was muttering Greek curses under his breath. A few minutes later, the bear transformed back into a giant, Asian baby man. Frank.

"Woah, w-where are we?" he asked as if he had just woken up from a trance,

Coach Hedge snorted and bitterly replied with disgust.

"Some rotten giants and their pet hell-hounds. Probably explains how we got here so fast."

Frank raised an eyebrow, as if asking him to explain.

"Gee Zhang! We shadow-travelled, something that only creatures and children of the Underworld can do. For instance, that Nico Di AngelPoop kid and Jackson's pet. You probably passed out while in bear form.

Frank looked down embarrassed but the Satyr continued.

"Unlike you, I was aware of what was happening the whole time. We went shadow-travelling and the ugly giants dropped us off here. I'm guessing that we're not in Tartarus yet, considering the fact that I saw Persephone's gard—"

"Tartarus?!" Frank shrieked in terror, interrupting Hedge.

"Zhang, I'm about to whack you with my bat.. well, if I had it! Anyways, while travelling here, those monstrosities were discussing about using us a bait to lure the other cupcakes to Tartarus.. Just in case that the Athena girl and Jackson—"

This time, it wasn't Frank who interrupted him. Two giant beasts emerged from the shadows and towered over them. The dream's view moved so that it was in Frank and Hedge's point of view.

What stood in front of them were two petrifying giants. One grey giant suited in full battle armour. For some reason, Leo felt much more terrified of this giant than the other one, probably since a very familiar name popped into his head.

_**Mimas**_

The other one was yellow and was probably the ugliest thing ever, since Medusa. Both giants had vicious serpents for legs. They loomed over Frank and Hedge and spoke in a bone-chilling deep, taunting voice.

"We'll be back to take you to mother in 5 hours."

Leo jolted awake at the sound of three frantic knocks on his door. He got up off the floor, not bothering to dust off any dirt and opened the door to find a Hazel in hysterics. Her large gold eyes radiated fear and her curls were all over the place.

"Sup, Hazy?" Leo managed groggily, totally forgetting his dream.

"Leo, it's important. Meet us in the mess hall." She said and gulped.

Hazel ran out of his room. Leo sloppily followed her, muttering things like

"Oh right, I should drink that coffee I made earlier. No way will I stay awake without that. Ha."

When Leo finally arrived in the mess hall, he arrived to find four quite shaken demigods staring at him.

"Flaming Valdez is back. Now somebody fetch me my coffee to start this conversation."

Then, Nico who was usually all gloomy and tired started bouncing up and down on the couch. His eyes simply spoke the words:

_True Madman ._

Nico started laughing nervously, sounding a bit like Spongebob. It took Leo a few seconds to realize what had happened. Leo stomped over to the frail boy, grabbed his shoulders and shook him like a maniac, as if there was no tomorrow.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ZEUS! YOU DRANK MY DANG BLASTED COFFEE? YOU LITTLE— "

The attack was cut short when a oddly calm Piper walked over to Leo, holding a cup of coffee.

"Ten teaspoons of sugar, a tablespoon of French Vanilla creamer. Now can we discuss more important matters?"

Leo hastily took the cup from her and took a seat next to a frozen Jason, who thankfully, decided to break the silence.

"Uh_,_ so Frank and Coach got kidnapped. They might be on their way to Tartarus." He said while glancing at Nico who was just recovering from his attack and was taking a seat next to Hazel.

Suddenly, Leo remembered his dream about Frank and Coach with the ugly giants. He poured out the detail and watched Hazel cover her mouth with her hand is shock.

"We have five hours to save animal-boy and Hedge." Leo finally concluded.

"Well where do we start, then?" Piper asked, her voice shaky.

"Really, Beauty Queen? The answer is simple. Nico or Hazel? Take your pick."

Leo, Piper and Jason shot their heads towards the children of Hades— Pluto. Whatever you wanted to call him. Hazel looked down guiltily.

"I, um, haven't learned how to do that yet.." She mumbled.

"Well, I guess it's Nico then." Leo said glumly, Hazel shot him a glare.

"Huh?" Nico asked, popping his head up as if he wasn't aware of the conversation.

"Shadow-Travel. You can do it right? Just take us with you."

"Ugh, fine. Get ready though, I have a feeling that this isn't going to end pretty. Join hands." He sighed.

The demigods joined hands with each other after packing their weapons, nectar, ambrosia and other essential supplies. Leo joined hands with a Hazel, he felt a bit awkward doing that.

And then,

they were engulfed by a enormous chilling gust of wind and darkness.

**Sorry for not updating, final exams and tests. My schedule's been screwed up. I actually like this chapter… Next is Frank.**

**P.S , the POVs that I'm doing are: Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Nico, Frank .**

**It's a little more than what Ricky is doing but, meh. REVIEW, FAVE, BLAH,BLAH.**


	6. Frank

The House of Hades (Fan-fiction)

Frank

Frank was transforming into every single animal that he could possibly think of. He pounded against the concrete walls but it was no use. There must've been some sort of magic that was creating a boundary. Eventually, he gave up. Exasperated and exhausted, Frank slumped down next to Gleeson Hedge, the violence obsessed faun— satyr. He was muttering some curses under his breath.

"So again, who were those guys?" Frank asked,

"Mimas, giant to oppose Hephaestus. Oh boy, Valdez is in trouble. Clytius for Hecate.. though i'm not sure what Torch Boy has to do with thi—"

"Torch Boy?"

"If I had my baseball bat right now, I'd be whopping your head back to Canada! **[a/n: don't take offence, i'm canadian too.]** Hecate killed Clytius with flaming toches. Now I hope that those cupcakes have a plan to get us out of here." Hedge growled,

Frank turned away grouchy satyr and stared at the concrete walls. The space was so confined, he even wondered how they were even breathing. He was having some minor difficulty breathing. Frank remembered Percy talking about his visit to the dungeons of Hades's Palace and how there was no apparent oxygen supply.

It was so reassuring to find out that he was supposed to be dead at this point.

The magic was keeping them alive as bait. Frank crawled over to a wall and started to hear faint laughter. He pressed his ear to the concrete.

"Mother will be so proud of us! Those demigods really think that they can defeat us! Ha!" One said,

"But they did defeat Big F and Otis.." the other whimpered. He almost felt the tiniest bit sorry for him,

"Bah! They were fools! We are the _**real deal**_!"

"Please don't say that ever again!"

Their conversation carried on but Frank got the news. More giants to face, and these guys were "the real deal". A plan started to form in Frank's head.

As soon as he did step one, he knew he failed.

_Smart, Zhang.. smart. _He thought to himself,

"Ah! Help me! Let me out! I'm turning into a crazy dolphin! Ah!" shouting that reminded him of that awkward moment with Percy and the Golden Boy but the thought was too painful. Frank transformed into a dolphin and began thrashing around.

Coach Hedge seemed to catch on.

"Help!" he yelled,

The giants stomped over to the cell and appeared next to him. The silver one eyed Frank carefully. After some whispering and punching, they finally let him out of the cell.

Frank the dolphin thrashed his way out.

"The washroom is that way." said the yellow giant as he pointed to his left, "Be back soon, or else goat man here dies."

He mets Gleeson's eyes and he seemed to know the plan.

Frank just hoped that it would work. He just hoped.

**YAY! THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT FEEDBACK. TO THE PERSON WHO WANTED MORE INTENSE BATTLE SCENES, I'LL TRY MY BEST. THIS CHAPTER WAS KIND OF SHORT BUT LEO'S DREAM PRETTY MUCHED SUMMED IT UP. 2+ REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! BACK TO PERCY!**

**review, fave, follow**

**Rick Riordan owns all characters except fo Mimas and Clytius.**


	7. Percy ll

The House of Hades (Fan-fiction)

Percy

"Wake up." A girl's voice said.

Percy originally thought that the voice was that of Annabeth. Did she really have to wake him... again?

Luckily, it wasn't with a shattering scream. He opened his eyes to darkness.

Percy meant darkness.

He couldn't see any monsters, concrete, bronze or anything. It was pitch black except for Annabeth who was next to him and seemed to be the only thing visible except for himself. Annabeth wore a confused look on her face.

"Seriously, Dirt Lady?" Percy groaned, "We're not turning ourselves in. Get over it."

The voice chuckled and Percy and Annabeth exchanged worried glances.

"No, Son of Neptu "

"Poseidon! Gods, get it right!" He snapped.

"Very wel.. I am not Gaea nor do I work for her. I am Nyx, Goddess of the Night." She said. Her voice was soft, yet had a chilling tone to it.

Annabeth 'gazed at the darkness' in shock. She seemed speechless.

"N-Nyx? Sister of Styx? Don't you.. uh.. live here?" She whispered, " We can't see you really. How do we know that we can trust you?"

"Look away, Heroes." said Nyx.

The two demigods turned around to wherever was in the darkness. The burning bright light erupted and quickly died down. They looked back to see a woman.

The woman had porcelain pale skin, raven black locks and dark blue chiton. Her eyes were old and dark and she wore a smirk on her face. Nyx glowed in the shadows.

"Um, so why are you here?" Percy asked, careful not to get blasted to bits by the goddess.

"Well, I live here. But, I'm here to help you, of course. You need to find the Doors of Death and close them, right? You also need to get yourselves fixed up. Especially that Minerva gi "

"Athena!" Annabeth said angrily.

"Greeks! Oh well. First of all, I need to fix that horrendous broken ankle of yours." Nyx snapped her fingers and Annabeth's swollen red ankle shrank back to it's normal size and her face relaxed. "Now for both of you.. new clothes!"

With another snap of her fingers, they were both back into their clean and normal Camp Half-Blood clothing.

"T Thanks!" Annabeth gasped.

"Yeah." Percy agreed lamely. "So where exactly are the Doors of Death?"

The Goddess's face darknened as she spoke. " I'm not sure where exactly they are but maybe if you follow the trail of monsters, you might find them."

"So you're not exactly sure and that's just an assumption?" said Annabeth exasperatedly.

Percy groaned in frustration and cursed silently. At that moment, he hated being a demigod.

**I'm really really sorry. I've had this GIANT writer's block and couldn't think of anything. This chapter is a filler, I guess. I also went on vacation so I didn't have much time. Thanks for all the positive reviews but I just want to let you guys know something. Especially to that person who's trashing all of my chapters: **

**I'm sorry if you don't like my story. I'm sorry if I made mistakes. I'm sorry if you have nothing better to do with your life than trash people's stories. I make an effort to please my readers and write my stories to the best of my ability and you're not going to make me stop. If you hate it, that's fine but I really don't see why the f*ck you're still reading it. You're wasting my time and if you f*cking think that you can do better, go make your own. I'd like to see some person as low as you make your own damn story. No author ever likes to hear that sht. And one more thing. Saying that I totally ruined Rick Riordan's story? That's completely fine with me because the last time I checked, I WASN'T Rick Riordan and I'm still not. So go take your complaining and ungrateful B.S somewhere else and reflect on what you do. **

**To my amazing readers who aren't low. Thanks a million for the constructive criticism.**

**I'll try to update soon. I really will.**

**Xoxo,**

**Emma**


	8. I'm done

I'm not going to finish this story.

And before you complain, here are my reasons:

. I literally have no time to update

. Writer's block is a pain in the arse

. I'm not going to write for ungrateful people who only read my story to trash it.

If any of you no-lifers think you can write it or you think i'm 'stupid' and 'annoying'.. go write your own.

Feel free to use this idea plot and create your own jacked up story but just give me my credit.

If you want different and not 'stupid and annoying' stories, go to my Wattpad. Jan3yyy

Ok. This book is discontinued and done.

Sorry.

Bye.

x

Emma.


End file.
